Paradise Reopened
by blacklitdogstar
Summary: OH NO! All our beloved characters from Wolf's Rain have lost their memories! Four teenage wolfs of compleatly different personalities have been sent to help them remember who they are, because Paradise wasn't really opened! Please review!
1. The Continuation

I do not own any of the characters in this introduction.

Please Review on this! I need to know what you think! I've gone around asking my friends what they thought, and they all thought it was great. So, now I need to know what you think!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--The Continuation--**

The boy knocked over a garbage can on his way down the ally. It was dark and he was cold. Not only was his stomach empty, but so was his mind. His heart was broken and he couldn't understand why. He had no memories of family or friends, just a dark, cloudy space. Nothing seemed right, and everything swam in front of his eyes. He had nothing but a bloody, yellow sweatshirt to protect him from the cold. It was wrapped tightly around his shoulders, but nothing seemed to warm the chill in his bones. He had no idea where he was, so he fell to the ground just outside the ally way, curled up, and went to sleep.

The second boy was shivering in a gutter, arms wrapped tightly around the thin shirt he wore. A cat mewed somewhere in the darkness and he leapt up, startled. He felt alone, scared and confused. He stared at the sidewalk for a few seconds, only looking up to fall back down into the gutter again under the gaze of a white-haired man. Feeling like everything had gone totally wrong all of a sudden; he put his head between his knees and drifted off into a restless sleep.

The man stared down at the child, unseeingly. He stood above the whimpering form for only a few seconds before moving on. He walked along the gray sidewalk, under the watchful eyes of several stars, and a sliver of a moon. The cold night gave him an unrelenting feeling of not belonging in the world. He stopped. Why did his mind feel so cloudy, and why did he get the slightest feeling that he hadn't found what he was looking for? He shook his head and continued to walk.

The third boy didn't know exactly who and where he was, but he didn't like the feeling he was getting. Sitting down on a bench with his hands in his jacket, he stared at the sidewalk, feeling sick. Why did his mind keep telling him to "keep looking, it wasn't done"? He didn't even know what wasn't done! He hit his head with his fist and almost screamed in frustration. He sternly told himself to stay cool and maybe it would come to him. He lay down on the bench and closed his eyes. A voice was calling. _Kiba…Kiba…_

The girl was sitting on the curb, feeling like everything was lost. She was staring at a blinking stop light. on…off…on…off… She felt as if something precious needed to be returned to her. But what _was_ it??? She continued to stare at the light as it blinked. A car raced by. Feeling like her heart was about to burst, she got up and walked away. She needed to find that thing, whatever it was.

The wolves were sitting on crates at the harbor, watching as the people came and went. One was throwing stones in the water, another was doodling, another was scratching her name into one of the ships' masts, a third was dangling her feet in the murky water, and another still was pacing. They were the last of their kind, save for a few mongrels that had no lives or souls. They had watched the scenes of the five characters above, and knew them just as well as you or I. These wolves were the ones who had been destined to bring them back, because the Paradise that had been opened had been a Paradise with a fake lunar flower. It was only a copy of the dreadful place it had once been. But they had found the real Cheza, found her lying in the snow. Now they needed the Chosen One to revive her. They split up and each followed the one they had chosen to bring back with them to the dock.

_To be continued… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short! I'll be posting more later. This is actually just the introduction. The first chapter is coming up soon, so keep checking!

_- blacklitdogstar_


	2. The Confrontation

Disclaimer::

clears throat

Last night one of my characters complained to me about my last disclaimer. So here is my revised version, because she's special like that

I do not own any of the original Wolf's Rain characters. The ones you see when you watch your DVDs or whatever are not mine. So there. Anywho…message to those who dare to read but not review: I don't enjoy that. Gimme some feed back because that's what authors enjoy most in life! They like to know that someone's reading and enjoying their stories. I thank the two reviewers that I got last time, and that's why I'm going to try to add a chapter every day. To answer the question: Blue's in the 4th chapter. Enjoy the update!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Confrontation

She was leaning against the wall, bouncing a rubber ball when he turned into the ally again that morning. Yawning, he leaned against the wall and felt the various places that were cut. Most were healed, but he still had some bloodstains all over his shirt. He cussed.

Looking up, he finally spotted the 13 year old who was bouncing the ball against the concrete floor. She was watching each bounce with a slightly relaxed focus, and it was a wonder how she caught it each time. He was staring at her when she turned.

"What? You think I'm doing it wrong?" She caught the ball and held it in her fist.

"Oh…um…" he put his hand behind his head, embarrassed. Closing his eyes, he started again, "Just watching!"

She continued to look at him with a judging air. He began to twitch under the suddenly piercing gaze.

"You're Hige, right?" she continued to bounce the ball, now looking at it, instead of him.

He let out a breath, then sucked it back in again. "Who told you?!"

"Relax." She caught the ball again and turned back to him. "I just figured." He watched a little closer as she continued to bounce again. She was a little more than she seemed.

"Did you know that you are one of the chosen five? I mean, do you remember who and what you are?"

He gave her a look that said "Who do you think you are?" but then he smiled and put his hand behind his head in a relaxing movement and closed his eyes. He did this because the wind had just blown her brown hair about her face and she was wearing a slightly tight, black shirt. She was also wearing baggy jeans and vans, but he paid no attention to that. "Now what do you mean by 'what I am?'"

"You would know if you remembered."

He opened his eyes. "But I don't, do I?"

"That depends on you, but I guess you don't."

"Look." Hige sat down and closed his eyes again, "I'm hungry, I'm cold, and I got no idea where the _heck_ I am. You're just a kid, too, right? So what do _you_ know?" She was starting to make him mad.

"What do I know? Just a kid?" She looked down at him, almost laughing. Talk about original Hige quote. Suddenly, her laughter was swallowed as she noticed something wrong.

"What's _that_?" she asked, pointing to a black collar around his neck. He twisted it self consciously.

"Oh…nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The girl looked at the collar disapprovingly and with some surprise spreading slowly through her deep brown eyes. Hadn't the collar been shot off in Jagara's city? How could anyone have put a second collar on him? She couldn't understand. "You mean that your mind is totally blank? Nothing in there but clouded darkness?" Yes, there were the blood stains around his neck and on his back. Fresh blood still trickled down his lip, and he lifted a hand out of habit to wipe it away. Wasn't all that supposed to be gone?

"I have no idea why you're here and what you're after. No idea about anything you've said so far, come to think of it," he said sincerely.

She looked him up and down for like the millionth time. It seemed as if he'd just walked off the battle field. That wasn't supposed to be if he was human now! Wolfs forget and become humans. Wasn't that the natural course of things? Then paradise really wasn't opened, she realized. Everything she'd heard was true, then.

"Do you happen to know anyone named Kiba?" she asked, anxiously. This really was serious, and the mission was suddenly more intense than she'd thought.

"Nope, I don't." He opened one eye and looked at her. She was biting her nails, eyes strangely distant. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. This situation is just a little more serious than I expected." She continued to bite her nails and stare anxiously into the distance without another word.

He opened both eyes and looked at her. She seemed to be in a panic. This wasn't good. If she fainted, she might draw the police, and they would have a few words to say to a sixteen year old guy who just happened to be standing next to an unconscious girl. He looked through the opening at the empty road.

Suddenly, she jumped on him and started to shake him. "You don't remember **anything**?" she cried. Good thing the alleyway was empty. He threw her off him, got up and started walking towards the street outside. Crazy teenagers. Oh…wait…

"Hey, where are you going?" she said quietly, looking at her hands.

"Duh, out to the street. You're more insane than I am!"

"No, I'm just cracking under the stress of being a pack leader." Something clicked in Hige's mind, but he brushed it away absent mindedly.

"You have to come with me, though!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you have to. But first I need to know where you got that collar." She looked up at him, her gaze making him grab the collar. As his fist closed around it, she walked closer, and stared surprised at his closed fist.

What she saw surprised her more than anything else she'd seen before. It was a micro chip. A tracker micro chip.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember." His eyes widened at her expression. Something was definitely wrong.

"How long can you remember?"

He didn't reply.

"Right, then," she said, starting towards the ally opening, "Come with me."

"I don't even know your name! And I repeat, why should I?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. It's Melanie. I think I can get your memory back."

"Fine, I'll go, but only because I want to see how this turns out." He followed her out into the road, almost stepping on a black flower blooming beside the opening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go! It's almost nine now. Ugg, and my mom is getting on me about staying on too long… Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it, and again, please review! My back hurts from typing so much!

-_blacklitdogstar_


	3. The Grouping

I own Megan, Melanie, AJ, Anna, and Jess. You have to disclaim them if u use them.

I don't own Hige, Blue, Tsume, Cheza, Kiba, or Toboe.

Thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hige sat on the dock, staring curiously at the girl named Melanie. She was a weird one, all right, but really, right now, he didn't care much. He lied back on the dock and put his hands behind his head. She didn't turn. He watched the clouds and let his thoughts drift.

Melanie wasn't so relaxed. She was stressed out to the fullest to say the least. This was going down a different path than anticipated, and she hadn't been prepared. The others looked to her, as pack leader, to lead them in the right direction. She wasn't sure which way that was anymore.

Suddenly loud footsteps sounded on the dock signaling that one of the other pack members had found their target. Melanie turned around and wasn't surprised to find a befuddled Toboe being led by her second in command.

Toboe had no idea where he was and why he was here. Had he done something wrong? He cringed. Maybe he had and they were going to do something to him. He just followed the girl who said her name was Megan to the dock. Maybe they had food. He couldn't resist the slight trickle of drool to flow down his chin. _Food._

Megan wore jeans and a tee-shirt. Her jeans were speckled with multi-colored letters she had sewn on herself. It had been hard, but she had done it. Teeth are handy things. Her tee was just plain black, but it suited her slightly reddish hair. She looked almost a twin to Melanie. Almost.

Melanie got up and put on a dark blue sweat shirt. It was cool on the dock, and she was getting a slight chill. Turning, she saw a snoring Hige (no surprises), and Megan whispering to a suddenly excited Toboe. She handed him some chicken from a backpack that had earlier been thrown into a corner of a fishing boat. He took it and started gnawing on it hungrily.

Hige was suddenly woken by the sent of slightly-fresh chicken. He jumped up, nose in the air, and almost tackled the backpack. Megan leaped out of the way in the knick of time, and he snatched the bag up, pouring out its contents. CHICKEN!!!! He grabbed a leg and gnawed on it more vigorously than Toboe.

AJ leaned against the wall and pulled her cap over her eyes. Waiting and watching was such a pain. What did a girl have to do around here to get some action?? Of coarse, she smiled, then again, the action was about to begin.

She had been right, and as she had guessed, a silver-haired man with a pony tail came around the corner of the second alley. She looked over at him and smiled, pointed teeth glinting. He took a battle stance, arms out, legs apart. This one looked dangerous.

She just smiled some more. "Well, old man, what's your hurry?"

"Who said I was in a hurry?" He had cool tones.

"Nobody… just figured." Her smile reminded him of a predator about to attack its prey.

He snorted. Funny, was she? Well, there was time to pick a fight. He leaped. Foot towards her head, she didn't even look ready. Just as he was about to make contact, however, she blocked him with one arm. He was thrown back and skidded on the sidewalk, dazed. "Whaaa…"

"Getting slow, old man?" She smiled again, and her eyes glinted with her teeth. They were too sharp.

"Who the heck are you?" Getting up, he brushed his leather clothes off. Never having been beaten before, this was an important question.

"Your little retriever angel. I was sent to get you and bring you back to your senses." She pulled her black hat farther over her eyes and sighed. He noticed her imitation leather jacket and black jeans included a few chains. How interesting.

"You're not doing such a great job."

"Ever heard of a little action included in the job? Bored, ok?" She grinned again, showing her teeth once more.

"Yeah."

"Hey, you need to come with me."

He almost laughed. "Why would I come with _you_?"

"Because you need to. Like I said, I was sent to get you. Plus, do you really want to go through the whole fighting thing again? With your mind all fuzzed up, it won't exactly be pretty."

She was right, his mind was all fuzzed up and clouded. He had just been wandering the streets for most of the day before she came along. How did she know…?

"C'mon, we're on a schedule. Don't want to be late, do you?"

"Oh all right, but only because I want to."

"Right," she said and leaped straight up the wall with him following along."

Meanwhile, another strange girl named Jess was following a black-haired man. He had slept for most of the day, but now he was up and walking around. She didn't want to disturb him, but her time was almost up.

Melanie was sitting on the dock when AJ leapt up with Tsume. She always had to make an entrance. Tsume had spotted the food, but wasn't jumping at it like Hige or Toboe. She noticed him eyeing it, though.

AJ had sat down beside her and was dangling her feet in the water.

"Did you give it to him?"

She looked at Melanie. "What?"

"Did you do what I think you did?"

She grinned. "I might have. A girl gets bored, you know?" And with that, she dived off the dock, strait into the warm ocean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long…too much going on, you know? Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Blue shall be included in the next chapter as a change of plans.

-_blacklitdogstar_


	4. The Realization

HEY GUYS, I'M BACK, AND WITH MORE SCHOOLING! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Sorry I was gone for so long and sorry if my writing style changed a little bit. I had a lot going on those months. As compared to me reposting every day, it must have seemed like years to you guys. Whoops. does Hige stance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wolf's Rain; no matter HOW MUCH I love it. Plus, if I did, this would be the third season. [For those of you who don't know, that episode with Hige and his self-findings was the end of season one. Remember when the theme song changed? That was the beginning of season two.

--The Realization--

Jess watched as the man looked at a petal in his hands. She knew why he did this, but still wished she could do something about it. He threw the petal to the ground, and it slowly floated to the sidewalk. Jess showed herself.

"What?" The man spoke without looking up. He had no eyes but for the petal. Jess knew his mind must be one big cloud, save for a few scattered thoughts. This gave her courage.

"I would like you to come with me." She stepped back a step as his gaze fell upon her. He pierced her.

Instead of running at her, though, he fell off the bench, but only after seeing a slight glimpse of a light brown wolf where the girl had been.

_Kiba._

…

Anna watched the woman make her way down the sidewalk, hands in her coat, wind blowing her hair. This was the figure she had pictured when it had been described to her.

The wind from the sea blew some newspaper in front of the walking figure. The figure stopped and picked it up. After taking a glance at the front page, she threw it down and continued on her way to nowhere, trying to figure out from where and to where she was going.

Anna caught up with her. Smiling slightly, the small girl took her hand.

Startled, the bigger figure looked down at Anna, wondering.

"What is it?"

"I know where you're going, and I can take you there if you want."

"What if I don't want to go there?" A pain in her side stopped her for a moment, but she pulled away from the girl and continued striding on her way. _Stupid humans._

This last thought confused her. She was human, she was…was she? She shook these thoughts from her mind, as the dog side of her deleted any and all imaginative thoughts she had. No. She was what she was. Dog side?

"Who are you?" The woman whirled angrily around at the girl standing behind her. Anna had seen her falter and knew she was now open to new thoughts. The stubborn woman that she was could always use some imagination at times.

"I'm Anna. You're Blue. Would you come with me now?" The tiny girl smiled and held out her hand.

"Yes, yes, I think I will." Blue took the offered hand and followed her to the docks, where a message that would change the lives of all present awaited her.

…

Melanie stroked the wood on the docks as she saw Anna and Jess approach. This was where all games ended. This was where she was going to have to deal with the true responsibility of the job she had taken, that had been thrust upon her as soon as her parents had died, as soon as the last leader had died. She stood.

Anna led Blue to a box used for loading fish. Jess led Kiba to another. Melanie cleared her throat.

"To all gathered today…" She stopped. They were looking at her. Looking at her with eyes that begged information…even Tsume and Angelica were giving her looks that clearly said "explain to me, I'm confused." She faltered and died.

Megan took the dropped torch. "…we welcome you, and hope you're not _too_ confused yet." Smiling, she handed the invisible speaking torch back to Melanie. Melanie smiled gratefully back.

"Yeah, what she said." This drew a few giggles, but they sobered up as quickly as they had started. This wasn't a happy time. This was a time of change. For better or for worse was something no one knew.

"This is now the time to truly reveal to you what you are. As soon as I tell you," she said, gesturing to the new comers her pack had gathered, "your lives will be changed from no on."

Hige laughed. "I don't remember much of my life up to this point, and if you want to change that, it's fine with me!" The rest of them nodded their consent. Melanie began.


End file.
